grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marianne Caldino
Wife of Ric Caldino, mother of Juan Caldino and daughter-in-law to the politically ambitious, Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Marianne lived not a great life and life which was deprived of love. That was until she met Ric Caldino. He fell in love with her and she really liked him as well. However due to his family being politicians, the baggage that came with that was great. The two ended up getting married and had a son together Juan, however she found Ric to be a weak character and her in-laws overbearing. Wanting out of the political scene she began to have an affair with an East London Ice Cream Seller. When this found out Vico and Matta are furious with her and Ric is heartbroken. Marianne is thinking of leaving them for the Ice Cream Seller guy but when he vanishes, she ends up seeing Ric really loving her and wanting her back. She asks for forgiveness and he accepts and the two become an item again wanting to raise their son. However Matta and Vico don't think the two are fit to be parents of Juan and also want him for their campaign efforts without the embarrassment of Marianne and James. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #28 Katy vs Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry A fan of Katy Terry she is delighted when she sees her about to grace the stage at the Town Hall after she locked Lady Blah Blah in the toilet who was originally to perform. #30-#32 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Marianne runs to the hairdressers beginning for Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose to hide her, her husband and son as she fears Vico and Matta wanting to control their image will take away their son from them as they see them as unfit parents. Daisy allows them to hide there. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez The three hide behind the counter, a very bad hiding place. Vico and Matta who were tipped by Wilma Timber where they were eventually finds the place. He demands to see the so he can take the boy away. Will they get caught? #32 Tale of Lena Adams Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #36 Tale of Scotty Damon She along with Ric are seen at the school waiting to pick up Juan. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams She is among those who is waiting for Black Friday to arrive outside these hops. When Black Friday commences she is seen strangling Leo Armani in mid air as she wants to get a sound system that Leo was interested in. #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray She is at the mall with Louis Faragani when they hear the news from Patricia Yates that Stephanie Deray is having an affair with Jed Adams, something which turns out to be very false indeed. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 They all go to Grasmere Valley to live there as their home.